JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA)
Tetsuo Daitoku |design = Junichi Hayama |writer = Kenichi Takashima Takao Kawaguchi Satoshi Kon Hiroyuki Kitakubo |music = Marco D'Ambrosio |studio = Studio A.P.P.P. |first = November 19, 1993 |episodes = 13 |previous = N/A |next = N/A }} :For the Anime adaption, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Within the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, there are two Original video animation (OVA) series that have been adapted from Part 3 by A.P.P.P. (Another Push Pin Planning) Company in Japan. The first series was produced by Hideki Futamura and Hirayuki Kitakubo. The second series was produced by Kazufumi Nomura and Noboru Furuse. Both series are illustrated by Junichi Hayama. The original six-episode series in 1993 began with Joseph, Jotaro, Polnareff and Kakyoin in the Egyptian desert on their quest to find DIO (Volume 20 in the manga). The series offered very little exposition, assuming the viewer was already familiar with the backstory and first half of Stardust Crusaders. A prequel seven-episode series was released in 2001, offering an explanation for those unfamiliar with the story in the previous series. It started with Joseph coming to Japan to explain Jotaro's strange behavior (Volume 12 in the manga). The entire 6-volume (13-episode) anime series has been released in English in chronological order by Super Techno Arts. __TOC__ Cast Episodes Manga-to-OVA Differences * The majority of Stand battles from the manga are removed in the OVAs. *In the OVAs, Enya can use Justice to transform herself into an attractive young woman. In addition, the flesh bud that kills her is not triggered by Steely Dan. *In the manga, after Jotaro is freed from jail, he, Joseph, Avdol, and Holy discuss DIO's whereabouts at a cafe. In the OVA, they discuss DIO at Holy's house. *In the manga, Jotaro fights Kakyoin in the school infirmary. In the OVA, they fight in a nearby forest. *The group doesn't meet Polnareff in Hong Kong like in the manga. Instead, they meet him inside of Strength. In addition, Polnareff was not controlled by one of DIO's flesh bud parasites. *In the manga, Jotaro defeats Forever by pummeling him with Star Platinum. In the OVA, Forever is instead sliced in half by Polnareff's Silver Chariot. *The group's visit to Singapore is completely removed. *Avdol reunites with the group during the fight with Enya, rather than during the fight with Cameo like in the manga. *After D'Arby is defeated, he gives away the location of DIO's mansion, but goes completely insane before he can reveal the secret of DIO's Stand; in the manga, he goes insane before he can reveal either piece of information. *Kakyoin does not rejoin the group before they enter DIO's mansion, instead arriving just in time to save Joseph from DIO. *Nukesaku is omitted from the story, causing the scene where DIO's coffin is opened to be significantly different: The protagonists happen upon it on their own, only to find Avdol inside when he opens it with Magician's Red. DIO appears before everyone on one side of the room and congratulates them for their efforts, before warning that someone is coming for them. Avdol then pushes Polnareff and Iggy away, at which point he is instantly killed by Cream. *Much of the battle with Vanilla Ice is cut in the OVA. Iggy dies by having his lower body erased by Cream, and then kicked and beaten by Ice rather than simply dying of blood loss from a beating. Iggy does not save Polnareff from Vanilla Ice either. *Vanilla Ice's death is changed as well. Rather than exposing him to the sun, Polnareff kills Ice by stabbing him rapidly and slicing his head in two. *The fight between Jotaro and DIO is changed drastically. In the manga, DIO figures out Jotaro can move in stopped time when he sees his fingers twitching. In the OVA, he finds out when Jotaro survives being punched by The World in stopped time. Their battle also demonstrates extra scenes involving pure physical action as the two wreak havoc on the city of Cairo, with a number of civilian casualties on DIO's part. *DIO drops an oil tanker on Jotaro instead of a steam roller, jumping off when it explodes. *Joseph does not pretend to be DIO when revived in the OVA, nor does Jotaro quiz him with questions about movies or music. *In the manga, Jotaro and Joseph place DIO's body out in the sunlight of the Sahara Desert, destroying his body completely. In the OVA, his body is deposited inside of a bag, out of the back of a Speedwagon Foundation plane into the ocean. *Joseph puts on a Gipsy Kings tape in the OVA while in the manga he puts on "Get Back" by The Beatles. Controversy In May 2008, both studio A.P.P.P. and Shueisha halted OVA/manga shipments of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure after a complaint had been launched against them from , after noticing a scene in the OVAs that had the villain, Dio Brando, reading a book depicting pages from the .Jojo's Anime, Manga Sales Halted Due to Islamic Images This recall affected the English-language release of the manga as well, causing Viz Media and Shueisha to cease publication for a year. Even though the manga did not feature that specific scene, Shueisha had Araki redraw scenes that depicted characters fighting on top of, and destroying, s. Viz resumed publication a year later, with the eleventh volume being published on April 7, 2009, though distribution of the OVA had been permanently cancelled.Super Techno Arts No Longer Offering Jojo Anime in USA Trivia *One noteworthy fact about the OVA lies in the involvement of (Writer and Director of films such as Perfect Blue, Paprika, Millenium Actress and Tokyo Godfathers); acting as a screenwriter through much of the 1993's OVA and animation director for Episode 12. See also Manga Stardust Crusaders Animation *The official TV anime began airing in Japan on April 4, 2014. Video Games *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Super Famicom), 1993 *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future; Capcom, 1998 *The cast of ''Stardust Crusaders has the highest representation in ''All Star Battle'' (PS3). Other *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Novel) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' Drama CD Gallery Concept Art JotaroOVAconcept.png|Jotaro Kujo StarPlatinumOVAconcept.png|Star Platinum KakyoinOVAconcept.png|Noriaki Kakyoin HierophantGreenOVAconcept.png|Hierophant Green PolnareffOVAconcept.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff SilverChariotOVAconcept.png|Silver Chariot AvdolOVAconcept.png|Muhammad Avdol MagicianOVAconcept.png|Magician's Red JosephOVAconcept.png|Joseph Joestar HolyOVAconcept.png|Holy Kujo ForeverOVAconcept.png|Forever EnyaOVAconcept.png|Enya the Hag DioOVAconcept.png|DIO Ova1-vhs-cover.png|1993 OVA VHS Cover - Episode 1 Ova1-vhs.png Ova1-vhs-info.png Videos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 & 2 Timeline (Part 1) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 & 2 Timeline (Part 2) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 & 2 Timeline (Part 3) References *"Sakura Con - Super Techno Arts Panel" Retrieved on September 3, 2011. Site Navigation Category:Animation